


Little Ginny Weasley

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny uses crude language, Harry loses his cherry and the Burrow is desecrated... well, as much as it can be desecrated, Arthur and Molly have seven children for a reason, I am sure





	Little Ginny Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

/N: This little ficlet (smutlet) is dedicated to prncspnut, the coolest H/G shipper I know. Mad props to silverbookworm and msscribe for being such incredible smut writers and standing up for the sexual needs of little Ginny Weasley ;)

 

Her breath is hot on your neck and her teeth rake deliciously across your skin, sending all the blood in your head rushing downwards. Her small, pale hands work magic without a wand, and you marvel at how the zipper of your jeans has suddenly come undone.

Nervously, you glance at the large, grandfather clock over her naked shoulder. The hands all point in crazy directions, but thank Merlin only the hand of little Ginny Weasley points ‘home’. If the clock were truly accurate, it would point somewhere near the region of your groin.

Her eyes gleam wickedly and her cute, freckled nose wrinkles impishly beneath bright red fringe just before her mouth finds that ticklish spot below your belly button. Her tongue dances lower, her hands grip your thighs. You try to say something, something about her six older brothers, all bigger than you, who you expect to be home any second now, but only a low, guttural moan manages to escape your lips.

Little Ginny Weasley laughs, she thinks it’s funny, and only grows bolder, pulling your trousers and boxer shorts down around your ankles. Your already stiff cock bounces free, slapping awkwardly against her very lovely breasts. Very lovely breasts you didn’t even notice she had until a couple of months ago.

“I’m sorry,” you manage to stammer, embarrassed.

“Whatever for, Harry?” she asks between more peals laughter, breasts brushing tantalizingly against your erection. Those hands begin to work their magic again, taking you to the edge and back as you try to keep your knees from buckling beneath you.

Little Ginny Weasley knows exactly what she wants, and her small graceful hands guide your big clumsy ones over silky skin. She slips your hand beneath her knickers, working your fingers for you until you figure out the rhythm. She’s moaning into your mouth, sucking on your lower lip. Your fingers are slick and wet, and her body shudders against yours. For a moment you think you might be the one in control now, but when she pulls you to the floor with surprising strength, it’s made all too clear you were terribly mistaken.

“Fuck me, Harry,” little Ginny Weasley whispers against your lips. Her fingers dig into your back and arse, grinding her pelvis into yours. It takes all the strength of will within you not to explode messily all over her.

“Right here?” you squeak, wondering if she knows that you’ve never been with a girl before. You’ve imagined this moment plenty of times; you just didn’t imagine it quite like this.

“Right here,” she breathes, her voice low and ragged.

“I’m afraid --”

“Don’t be afraid,” she says. “I’m on the Potion. We can stop at any time.”

“I’ve never --”

“I know,” she says, with an encouraging smile. “If you don’t want to...”

“No, I want to,” you say a little too vigorously – so vigorously your glasses slide off your nose and clatter to the floor. You want little Ginny Weasley and you want her bad

Her fingers encircle you, guiding you inside. She’s hot and wet and tight and writhes beneath you. It’s the best feeling in the whole wide world. You aren’t too sure what to do at first, but she coaxes you along until you are both breathless and moaning.

“Harder,” she gasps, fingernails digging into your hips, and you pick up the pace. Not for long, however, because when she starts bucking against you in the throes of her own climax, you can’t hold back any longer.

***

You both lie on the floor, completely exhausted, sticky and wet. She rolls over on top of you, capturing your mouth in a slow, languid kiss. Her nipples graze your chest, and you feel something inside you begin to stir again.

“Want to give it another go?” she asks with a wicked grin. “We are all alone for another three hours...”

It suddenly dawns on you that she had planned this all along, and you thank your lucky stars that you are the boyfriend of little Ginny Weasley.


End file.
